Forced Confession
by BoundIrishAngel
Summary: Harry is sick of secrecy and wants to come out but Draco keeps refusing.


**Title:** Forced confession

**Author**: BoundIrishAngel

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: M for language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything other than the plot and the only thing I claim is that I suffer from extremely vivid imagination!

**Summary**: Harry is sick of secrecy and wants to come out but Draco keeps refusing.

**Warning: **m/m, yaoi

**Note: **not exactly compliant with the books, plays in 7th or 8th year after Voldemort's defeat

"Why don't we come out, Draco?" Harry asked, lying propped up on one elbow, looking at Draco lying next to him and running his hand over the pale skin of his chest. This was always the moment he found Draco most beautiful, when he was still naked, the sweat slowly drying on his skin but still making it glisten in places, his hair messy in a way that clearly showed what they had been doing, his head lying on his folded arms, one leg entwined with his own, the other spread out. On his face was a look of smug confidence at having got what he wanted, mixed with a little of that typical Malfoy arrogance. But there was also always a hint of something else, something they had never really spoken about and yet they both knew it.

Draco sighed noisily, wondering how many times they were going to have to discuss this subject.

"I'm tired of the fighting and sneaking around... It may have been exciting in the beginning but now it's just a pain. I know my friends won't care and even if they did... well they can just get lost." Harry went on, when Draco stayed quiet.

"How many times are we going to have to go over this, Potter?" Draco asked, not moving or even opening his eyes. He had been enjoying the comfortable silence between them before, as well as the teasing touch of Harry's fingers on his chest. He liked silence after they shagged, it allowed him to revel in the feelings without having to admit to it or make it obvious.

"Until you give in." Harry replied, his voice cheeky but insistent.

"And here was me thinking you knew me." Draco commented drily.

"Oh I do know you. I know you're being a stubborn Malfoy but you'll come around eventually."

"What ever would make you think that?"

"You always come around. You fought my advances for so long... but in the end you knew what was best for your own sake."

"Your advances?" Draco asked, opening one eye and looking at Harry with indignation. "If that was you making advances it's a wonder that we even made it this far."

"Yeah well if we had waited for you to make a first move we'd still be hexing each other's bits off rather than sucking them off!" Harry shot back, anger flaring up in his eyes.

"It was me that made the first step, Potter!" Draco had now opened both eyes and propping himself up on one elbow was looking at Harry angrily.

"Only after I left you no other choice, Malfoy! I'd made it so glaringly obvious that even you could no longer close your selective pure-blood eyes to it!"

"Oh I see what you're trying to do." Draco said, letting his anger abate and smiling sweetly at Harry. "It's not going to work." He then added before, leaning in to place a quick peck on Harry's lips before standing up and moving away.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Harry asked, looking on in surprise.

"I'm getting dressed. It's time to go, didn't you notice?" Draco pointed to the door where they had cast a time spell that had started glowing blue to indicate they'd already been in the abandoned classroom for over an hour.

"If we could just come out we wouldn't have to bother with that." Harry grumbled but got up as well and following Draco's example he picked up his wand, cast a cleaning spell and put his clothes back on.

"We've been over this so many times that I would have expected even your sieve-like brain to have remembered the reasoning behind it by now."

"Reasoning... it's not reasons it's excuses!" Harry complained. "You won't even try talking to your friends about it to find out how they'd react to a gay couple in Hogwarts. Never mind your parents..."

"The concept of a pure-blood family is one that will continue to elude you as I have no doubt. While it does, don't expect anything more than what you are already getting."

"Yes, yes you keep blabbering on about that. Pure-blood this, pure-blood that... It's a nice wall to hide behind so you don't have to admit to your feelings." Harry challenged, crossing his arms in front of his chest, glaring at Draco.

Draco loved it when Harry got passionate about something, whether he was upset or angry actually made little difference, either way made him look sexier than ever. So he stood smirking at Harry for quite some time, just drinking in the sight of him. It was always the same between them. They'd have the best possible sex only to turn on each other afterwards, usually over silly things. They would enter whatever room they picked as lovers but they would usually leave it as enemies once more.

Taking a step closer Draco stood right in front of Harry, and whispered pityingly, "Oh Harry, you have no idea!"

Before Harry could react, Draco had left the room, once again escaping an actual confrontation. With a sigh Harry looked around the room, making sure that they weren't leaving anything behind that could give them away. Vanishing the charmed clock he then left the room, heading towards the Gryffindor common room.

oOoOoOoOo 

"Harry! Just where have you been?" Hermione greeted him the moment he entered through the portrait.

"For a walk as usual. Thought you were used to that by now?" He asked back, settling down on the sofa next to her and Ron.

"Still don't get how you can walk around on your own for 2 hours and not get bored." Ron commented.

"Yeah well plenty to think about, easily takes up an hour. And another to forget again." Harry replied absently, staring into the flames still flickering in the fireplace. He wasn't yet going to tell them that it was usually the first hour when he forgot everything, thanks to one handsome, blond Slytherin whereas the second hour was when he tried to think about things.

"Why won't you go talk to Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked, looking at him with concern. The way she always did when he came back from one of his walks.

"Because she wouldn't be able to help." He answered truthfully.

"But you don't know that unless you try. Harry, I'm worried about you. You've been through a lot, it's only normal for you to be confused or upset or angry or a dozen other emotions. But you should talk to someone about it."

"I did Hermion. You know I did. There's nothing left to talk about. I just like the solitude of these walks."

"Well I just don't want you to crack up one day..."

"Before that happens, I promise to at least give you a warning and talk to someone." Harry interrupted, grinning at her.

"Fine, be like that. I'm going to bed." She huffed and stood up, heading to her dorm.

"Goodnight!" Harry and Ron chorused both staying where they were.

"So we turning in as well?" Ron asked, after she was gone.

"What else would we be doing?" Harry asked, still grinning.

Ron just shrugged before getting up as well. Harry followed and so they both headed to their dorm and to bed.

oOoOoOoOo 

The next day started with a Potions lessons and Harry was looking forwards to it only because he'd be seeing Draco. He was outside the classroom early but Draco showed up as one of the last students so they couldn't talk. He wanted to send Draco a note during the lesson but Snape seemed to be watching him closely so he couldn't risk it.

It wasn't until the class was over and Draco was taking his time cleaning up that Harry saw his chance. Hanging back he waited until everybody else had left and approached Draco.

"You ran away from me yesterday." He whispered lowly, creeping up on Draco from behind.

"I merely ended our discussion." Draco replied calmly, continuing with his cleaning.

"Yeah, pre-maturely!" Harry rolled his eyes, he was already irritated by Draco's lack of reaction.

"Hardly, considering that you've been brining up the same subject for weeks."

"Because you never answer!"

"You'll find that I do." Draco replied with a smirk, turning to face Harry for the first time. "You don't consider it a satisfactory answer but that is hardly my fault. An answer is an answer. Now if you wouldn't mind I have a class to get to." With that Draco pushed past Harry and once again left a fuming Gryffindor behind.

With his fists clenched tightly Harry left the room as well and headed to his next class. While he walked he started to calm down, slowly but steadily. Ever since the final battle he had found walking both comforting and therapeutic and he was still reaping the benefits of it now as he could think clearer when walking through empty corridors.

By the time he reached his next class he knew he was going to have to take more drastic actions. If Draco was going to refuse to admit to what they had, he would just have to force his hand. Unfortunately that would also mean dealing with the consequences and likely they would involve one very angry and therefore unreckonable Slytherin. It was a risk he was going to have to take.

oOoOoOoOo 

Two weeks later and his plan had been well thought through and prepared. At least in theory. Now he was just going to have to put it into practise. And that was where it got tricky, the timing had to be just right.

He had sent notes to Hermione, Ron and Draco as well as a select few Slytherins that Draco would consider his friends. They were all going to be arriving in the very corridor he was currently standing in. Hopefully Draco would arrive first, if he stuck to the time on the note.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Harry tensed until he saw a familiar blond head turning around the corner. Draco was looking around the corridor in confusion, probably wondering what was going on. Harry smiled to himself, taking out the bottle he had prepared he took a careful sip but didn't swallow it. Coming out from the alcove he'd been hiding in he smiled at Draco and crooked his finger, indicating for him to come closer.

"Harry, what the heck is going on?" Draco asked in obvious confusion but came closer all the same.

Harry put a finger over his lips, indicating for Draco to be quiet. Taking another step further out of the alcove Harry met Draco in the middle of the corridor and reached out with one hand, cupping Draco's cheek for a moment before sneaking his hand behind his neck. Then he leaned in and kissed Draco, not surprised when the blond didn't fight him but parted his lips willingly, running his tongue over Harry's lips.

Harry waited another moment before he too parted his lips and let the liquid he still had in his mouth trickle into Draco's, who tried to pull away but couldn't when Harry tightened his hold on him, with his hand still lying on the back of Draco's neck. They stayed this way until they could both hear their names being called in outrage and confusion.

"Harry, what is going on here?"

"Draco?"

Pulling away Harry smirked at his enemy and lover, knowing he had swallowed a fair amount of the potion. "Tell them what we are Draco." He said loud enough for their friends to hear.

"You..!" Draco started but was unable to finish the sentence, his fists clenched at his side.

"Draco, what's going on?" Blaise asked from behind him, his wand out and pointed at the Gryffindors. Just like Hermione and Ron had their wands pointed at the Slytherins.

"You gave me veritaserum!" Draco said in disbelief.

"Yes, I did. And now tell them what we are!" Harry said again.

"We're enemies!" Draco said with some force.

"Ah but only in front of others. Tell them what we are behind closed doors, when it's just you and me."

"No!" Draco half-shouted trying to fight the effects of the potion.

"Tell them!" Harry commanded.

"We're lovers." Draco whispered, unable to fight any longer.

"Louder. Tell them so they can hear it."

"We're lovers!"

"Harry, what the hell? How...?" Ron asked in astonishment. While the Slytherins were throwing similar questions at Draco.

"It's quite simple really," Harry started, grinning at Draco. "After the final battle, during one of my walks I ran into Draco. Of course we started cursing and shouting at each other but then we ended up kissing. And since then we've been meeting in secret. But I'm tired of secrecy and this was the only way I could think of letting you all know, seeing as Draco kept refusing to come out."

"I ha..." Draco started but was once again unable to finish his sentence thanks to the potion.

"No Draco, you don't hate me. Not even right now."

"But I will make you pay for this!" Draco shot back.

"Oh that I have no doubt of. But that's unimportant because now I can kiss you whenever I want. And I think you'd like me to kiss you right now, wouldn't you?"

Draco pressed his lips shut and covered his mouth with his hands to stop himself from talking. But when Harry gently tried to prise his hands away he couldn't fight it.

"You want it, Draco. Just admit it and make both our lives easier." Harry gently whispered.

"I do want you." Draco admitted unwillingly.

Harry grinned once again before leaning in and kissing him hungrily. He ignored the voices of their friends that were all talking over each other. They would both have to do some explaining but it was worth it to know he no longer had to hide how he felt. And whatever payback Draco could think of, he would deal with it gladly. In fact he was looking forwards to it.

The End


End file.
